


bosozoku gf

by KiraYoshikage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Peridot Redemption AU, Roughness, Strap-Ons, kinda? it's on the strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's been under a lot of stress broh. Pearl's been going straight ham on Peridot since she joined the Gems and she doesn't have a way to blow off the steam. But maybe Garnet can offer a hand??  And a couple other appendages too if you get what I'm saying hahaha am I right gimme some skin broh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bosozoku gf

**Author's Note:**

> last of the pre-written fics...after this it'll all be...original content (lightning strikes, horse whinnys)

There was a loud crack as Peridot slammed into the wall of the room. She fell to her knee briefly; the hit knocked the wind out of her, but not much more. There was a crack in the wall, though. Either they’d have to pay for it when they checked out of the motel tomorrow morning or just never come back here again. This wasn’t new, though. Garnet was always really serious about making out.

“Get up,” Garnet said. She walked from the side of the bed up to Peridot’s side, looming over her.

“I need…I need a minute–” Peridot started, but was interrupted by Garnet grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt and lifting her up into the air.

Peridot wheezed and looked up into Garnet’s face. She was still wearing her sunglasses, making it impossible to parse her expression. Garnet held her there briefly before speaking.

“Fine. Catch your breath and I will take the time to prepare myself,” she said, tossing Peridot onto the bed. Peridot rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, panting. There were a couple dull thumps followed by the slamming of a door, signifying that Garnet really had left her alone for a minute.

Peridot wasn’t entirely sure how these late night exoduses to the Keystone Motel with Garnet began, but she was fairly certain it began with a glance. Just, for a brief moment, their eyes met and something…lit. For Peridot, it might have been fear, excitement, or both. For Garnet…she wasn’t sure.

No matter how it started though, now they were here again: going out under the Crystal Gems’ noses and fucking each others’ minds out before going their separate ways in the morning.

Peridot sat up and took one last deep breath to return to a regular breathing rhythm. Was this a good idea? Nnnnnot…really, probably. Although the Crystal Gems had accepted her into their ranks (or family, as the Quartz child kept insisting), she was still in fairly hot water for her actions with Jasper. Amethyst didn’t really care either way, but Pearl practically had her by the throat every time they crossed paths.

A loud thump followed by a loud “ow!” came from the bathroom, causing Peridot to jump. Peridot thought to ask if she was fine, but really, it was Garnet. It would take more than falling in a bathroom to hurt her. As she had found out.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She guessed it was a natural reaction? With all of the stress that Pearl was putting her under, she had to find an outlet eventually, and…she supposed if she were not with Garnet at the moment she would be with Amethyst. If she were being really honest with herself. It was just a matter of who looked at Peridot first.

The door to the bathroom opened and Peridot, still spaced out in her thoughts, asked “What happened?” without moving her eyes away from the wall.

“Lube is slippery,” Garnet said, adding nothing more. Peridot turned her eyes towards Garnet and gave a small squeak when she saw that Garnet had gotten herself into the harness of a very large strap-on. It was deep fuchsia and dripping with lube, just like Garnet said. 

Otherwise, she was completely nude; Peridot eyed Garnet’s legs and marvelled at the size of her muscles, as she always did. She was like Jasper, but not as focused on raw strength. There was a purpose to her musculature. A sort of grace, perhaps? Strength tempered by a thoughtful hand. Peridot wished quietly that she could match a physique like that, but her limbs made shapeshifting difficult.

“Are you ready to continue?” Garnet asked, looking Peridot straight in the eye. Or at least it felt like it.

Peridot nodded. She was ready, but the huge protrusion strapped to Garnet was intimidating her a bit. She’d never seen her use anything that big before.

“You remember the safe words?” Garnet said, getting onto the bed and sitting on her knees.

Peridot nodded again. “Yellow for ease up, red for stop.” As soon as those words came out of her mouth, they were cemented in her head. Their presence made the fear and anxiety finally began to melt away. Garnet was cruel, but Peridot always had an out. She was safe.

“In that case, get over here and service me.” Garnet said firmly, pointing at her strap on. Peridot shuddered and crawled over.

Peridot looked at the fuchsia cock, then looked back up at Garnet. “What…did you want me to…”

Peridot’s question was met with a hard slap to her cheek. She forgot.

“No speaking unless spoken to,” Garnet said. “Clean it off.”

Peridot nodded meekly, then bent down to it. She wasn’t entirely sure how to do it, but she figured she would just go in for it and see what Garnet wanted from there.

Peridot swirled her tongue around the tip to test the waters, but found herself delighted. “Cherry…?!”

Another hard slap, and Garnet grabbed Peridot’s face and pointed it towards her own.

“What did I say about speaking?” Garnet growled. “You’re being awful tonight. If you keep disobeying me I’ll make sure your pussy won’t get one errant touch. Not from you and certainly not from me.”

Peridot nodded again, her face stinging from the impacts. It was too early to disobey her like this. Garnet liked a little disobedience, but only when it was too late for her to do anything about it.

Garnet shoved Peridot’s face back into the dildo, smearing the cherry-flavored lube all over her face in a red mess. Peridot couldn’t help but sigh; the smell was wonderful, and with the large smear on her face it was now growing overpowering. She wasn’t sure what she did to deserve this sort of treatment.

Peridot resumed working on Garnet’s cock. She dragged her tongue from the bottom of the shaft to the top, rubbing it with her free hand wherever her mouth wasn’t going. The slickness of the cherry lube made every lick seem almost too quick, so Peridot took her time, running her tongue around it slowly. Peridot gave a small squeak of surprise as Garnet began to run her hands through Peridot’s hair. Her strong fingers massaged Peridot’s scalp, and Peridot felt a warm sense of comfort. 

“This is much better,” Garnet said. “Remember to be thorough, or this won’t go anywhere near you.” Peridot shuddered, smiling deliriously at the compliment. She began licking faster, rubbing her face on it almost lovingly inbetween licks.

However, as the minutes passed, Peridot began to notice that the novelty of the cherry flavor and scent was beginning to wear off. It was almost cloyingly strong now, stuck in every corner of her mouth and each breath filtered through its scent. She began working quicker. How much lube did Garnet put on here?

“You never know when to pick up the pace,” Garnet said, grimacing slightly. “ _Suck on it_ or it’ll be sunrise before it’s clean.” The hand that was previously running through Peridot’s hair suddenly took a strong grip and pulled Peridot’s face up to look at her. She was an absolute mess. Her face was so stained with the lube that she looked more like Ruby than Peridot.

With her free hand, Garnet hooked a thumb into Peridot’s mouth and opened it wide. She gave another gasp of surprise, with a rivulet of drool falling out and hanging on her lip. Without another word Garnet shoved Peridot’s face down onto the strap on, bobbing Peridot’s head up and down for her until she got the picture. Peridot began bobbing herself, and was horrified to find herself almost gagging now. The toy was long, reaching far into the back of her throat, and now all of the cherry lube was being wiped over every taste bud each time she took it into her mouth. 

After a few passes, she gagged again, and actually felt stomach acid come up. This was too much, a sensory overload; before she knew it she was tapping on Garnet’s thigh frantically with two of her fingers. Garnet brought Peridot’s face up off the strap-on with the grip she had on her hair. As soon as Peridot came up she coughed, gasping for breath.

“What?” Garnet asked. “You just started…”

“Y-yellow!” Peridot said, speaking inbetween coughs and half-gags. “Yellow, I’m gonna p-puke if I have to smell that anymore…”

Garnet nodded and let go of Peridot’s hair. She reached behind her to a pair of towels laying at the foot of the bed; she gave one to Peridot and kept the other.

“Get your filthy face cleaned up,” Garnet said. “Then lay back and spread your legs. Like a _good_ gem.” Peridot nodded, picking up the towel and hastily scrubbing as much of the offending material off her face as possible. Garnet followed suit and rubbed the rest of the cherry lube off of the strap on and the harness.

Peridot leaned back onto the bed and spread her legs open as she was told. She stared up at the ceiling, hearing her own heart pump in excitement. After a quiet moment, Peridot yelped as two cold fingers suddenly dragged themselves up her soaked slit. She moaned, the sparks of pleasure warming her.

“Mm, you’re this wet, despite having almost puked on me?” Garnet mused. “And here I thought you’d be sorry for such a transgression…” She continued to run her fingers up and down Peridot’s vulva, cupping her palm overtop Peridot’s clit.

“I-I am sorry, Garnet…” Peridot said breathlessly. Peridot could barely keep her hips from bucking and grinding into Garnet’s hand. She knew that the warmth would disappear immediately if she did. She strained with the effort but the small amount of friction teasing her was almost too much for her oversensitive body. Her hips twitched into Garnet, and the movement was met with a grimace from the fusion.

“What, do you think you should be rewarded for that?” Garnet asked, pulling her hand away.

“N-no, no, I’m sorry!” Peridot whined, her hips bucking as Garnet’s hand retreated. “I’m sorry Garnet, I’m just…it’s been almost two weeks now, and I haven’t…” Peridot trailed off. She blushed and closed her eyes, turning away. She had tipped her hand.

“You haven’t what, Peridot?” Garnet asked, disappointment slowly disappearing. Her voice was becoming more cloying, now smug instead of stern.

Peridot’s lips sealed tight and she could feel her whole face heating up now, all the way down to her collarbone. She couldn’t believe she let it slip...

“Peridot…tell me, or I won’t do anything more than this…” Garnet said, slipping her fingers back inbetween Peridot’s legs. Her fingers ran soft lines up the crook inbetween her pussy and her thigh, and Peridot couldn’t help but give a high-pitched whine. _So close and yet so far…!_

“…haven’t…since we last…” Peridot mumbled, inbetween desperate groans. _**Damn it!**_

“What was that?” Garnet asked, moving her finger up and across Peridot’s clit. Peridot gave a loud squeak, her hips bucking in reponse to the feather-light touch.

“I haven’t touched myself when we were here last!” Peridot said, a couple tears falling from her eyes. After that, her facade crumbled and she turned her face into the pillow as much as possible. “I haven’t touched myself once, and I’m really horny, and I just need to be touched, and I’m sorry but I need it so bad Garnet–”

“Peridot.” Garnet said, and Peridot shut up. She had probably earned a couple slaps for that, but her body was almost thrumming with how sensitive she felt. After her senses were overloaded by the smell of the lube, she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Peridot, sit up.” Peridot did, but kept her face pointed away and her eyes closed. It felt like her whole body was flushed in embarrassment now. She’d never acted this way in front of anyone before, and she felt absolutely humiliated. Garnet wasn’t having any of it, though, as she once again grabbed Peridot’s face and turned it towards her own.

“Open your eyes.” After a moment of hesistation, Peridot did as she was asked, and was shocked to see not her own reflection but instead Garnet's eyes. The sunglasses had been put aside to meet Peridot's gaze with her own. Rather than mad, Garnet's eyes looked…soft. Happy?

“Were you waiting for me?” Garnet asked.

Peridot took a moment before nodding.

“That…” Garnet said, suddenly breaking into a wide smile. “is a very good thing. You’ve been a very good gem, Peridot.”

Peridot’s eyes widened. “O-oh?” she said. Garnet surprised Peridot even more as she leaned forward and kissed her warmly. No tongue, no bites, just a full-bodied kiss that spoke to affection rather than anger or horniness. Peridot leaned into it, her heart sailing; although she didn’t feel anything for Garnet, the comforting displays of affection Garnet gave were enough to make Peridot wish she did. They were worth a dozen smacks and slaps, so long as she could be embraced and kissed at the end of the night.

Garnet broke apart after a long moment and smirked, a mischievous glint returning to her eye. She put a hand on Peridot’s shoulder and laid her back down. “Good gems who know how to wait get rewarded. Now, I imagine then you want a bit of release, hm?”

Peridot took a moment before nodding almost violently, spreading her legs open as far as she could muster. She could feel drips of arousal fall out of her, but that was alright. So long as Garnet knew how much she wanted it. But of course that wouldn’t be enough.

“You have to tell me what you want, Peridot,” Garnet said, sitting up. She let the tip of her strap on run up and down Peridot’s slit, making her whine; the pressure combined with the cold feeling of a fresh layer of proper lube was making her ache again.

“I-I want you, Garnet, please…!” Peridot said, her hips twitching madly and her pussy throbbing.

“How do you want me…?” Garnet said. Peridot almost growled. Garnet loved teasing far too much.

“I want you to fuck me, Garnet! Fuck me raw and toss me away like I’m nothing, until I can’t speak through the pleasure, until I’m bleeding, whatever! Just please fuck me!” Peridot yelled.

“If you insist.” Garnet said, chuckling a bit. After a moment of repositioning, Garnet slid the cool plastic cock into Peridot, pulling a loud whine out of her immediately.

“Ah!” Peridot gasped, rocking herself into Garnet. Her hips shook frantically, making a light slapping noise as they met Garnet's. She was trying to eke out as much pleasure from Garnet's strong thrusts. Her pussy tightened suddenly, and Peridot gasped aloud. Her climax was approaching, and fast. She had been teased far too much and it had been far too long since she had had release.

“I know that gasp…Are you going to cum already, Peridot?” Garnet asked, starting to thrust into Peridot slowly.

“Mhm! Mhm! Yeah, it’s c-close…!” Peridot said. "Oh keep going, keep going...!" She could hardly believe it herself, but she was tightening, tightening…just a little further, and–

She was brought back to her senses with a hard slap, this time to her breast. She groaned and clutched it in pain, her building orgasm fading away almost immediately.

“You were a good gem in waiting, but that doesn’t mean you can do what you want,” Garnet said, stopping for a moment. “You have to wait at least 10 minutes before you cum. Understood?”

Peridot whined and wiggled around a bit, trying to rock back into the dildo and force herself to orgasm. Another sharp smack to her other breast elicited another yelp.

“I said wait, Peridot! Or you’re going to have to wait another two weeks before you cum!” Garnet said, raising her voice. Peridot took a moment to catch her breath, and then she nodded. Garnet nodded in kind and went back to thrusting into Peridot, slowly at first but building up speed.

Peridot moaned as Garnet’s false cock rutted into her, the ribbed texture on the shaft rubbing at every sensitive spot inside of her. She did anything she could to prevent cumming all over Garnet with each progressive thrust; she thought of Pearl's anger, thought of Homeworld, thought of spreadsheets and circuitboards and light switches, and each thought kept her from the edge for one moment more. Before too long she had run out of terrible thoughts to think and could only concentrate on the slick length ramming in and out of her with the force of any of Garnet’s punches.

“G-Garnet, I ca-can’t wait anym-more!” Peridot said, breath hitching with each gasp and groan. “I-I’m gonna c-cum, I w-wanna cum, please please please let me cum…!”

Garnet was quiet for just a moment, focusing on moving her hips. “Garnet!” Peridot said, despite the fact that she could feel that it was starting to be too late. A fire was building in her abdomen, her back was arching, and the pleasure overloading her senses was starting to hit a peak–

“Y-you can cum…Peridot, you can cum when you want…!” Garnet said, and with that Peridot broke.

She gave a high-pitched, hitching yelp as she came. She could feel each muscle shaking with the effort of sustaining her orgasm, each shock of pleasure coursing through her seeming stronger and stronger. She moaned loudly, and Garnet continued to pound her ceaselessly, extending her pleasure with every thrust.

It took a minute for her orgasm to finally peter out, and when it did Peridot went completely limp, only twitching occasionally from aftershocks. Garnet slowed to a stop and slid out of her, then shuffling to stand up off the bed. After a moment of futzing with the harness, Garnet took it off of herself and got back into bed to hold Peridot.

Peridot barely reacted, only slightly shifting to wrap an arm around Garnet’s waist and sink into her embrace.

“Are you okay, Peridot?” Garnet asked, rubbing her back. Peridot nodded weakly. Garnet laughed quietly and leaned down to kiss her gem, making Peridot shudder with another aftershock.

“You did wonderfully, Peridot,” Garnet whispered. “You always do.”

Peridot smiled a bit in spite of herself, and shuffled in closer to rest her head between Garnet’s breasts. She didn’t know about that, but it was nice to hear anyway. Even the smallest bit of reassurance made her feel warm. Pearl's constant barrage of demeaning insults was worth weathering for this.


End file.
